Luna and Silver Moon
by EragonsGirlfriend
Summary: Another elf in the fellowship? And she's with Legolas? Read as Luna a rare blue haired elf join the fellowship and learn more about Legolas then we ever knew before! With her buddy Silver Moon!
1. The Begining and Silver

A/N: ((I've done a lot of work on this story so please tell me what you think. And this is told in Luna's POV. And I only own Luna, Silver and parts of the plot. Everything else is for the author of LOTR.))

There was a companion of Frodo and Sam that they failed to address: Luna the elf, and her companion Silver Moon, the white demon fox.

I was born in the same town as Legolas, Mirkwood. I was a rare birth, for my hair was the color of lavender mixed with some sky blue. I was born roughly 20 years before Legolas but no one really counted. My family was high ranked but no one knew how high. As a young lady I was quickly adapted to a bow and a sword. My bow was my best friend. I was always practicing my archery, and got to be one of the best in the land.

I had a slight crush on the prince; yet, my parents had other plans for me.

His name was Dulin, which means 'nightmare' in elf. He was as cocky as they get, and he was very rude to me. I had once bitten him, and he took it as a love bite! So I bit him harder to draw blood and he never looked at me the same. I couldn't hate him more but was too afraid to dishonor my parent's choice.

**  
**

**Silver Moon: Luna's Guardian**

Upon my 50th birthday, I was called to the demon's hidden cave. My parents didn't know so, I went alone, in the middle of the night. I hopped onto my father's horse and directed him with the map. All that could be heard was the eerie sounds of the night forest and the pounding of my horse's hooves.

I took me about half-an-hour to reach the demons cave. Upon arriving, one human/wolf demon tied up my horse for me and directed me to the leader's chamber. I carefully knocked and heard a deep, raspy voice call, "Come in, Luna."

I opened the door and there stood a human/a little wolf demon with a small white fox in his hands. "You wanted to speak with me," I said, a little nervous.

He nodded and replied, "Yes. Now, there have only been 2 other elves with your color hair and eyes; they were given the same chance I'm giving you." He petted the fox before continuing. "I'm offering to give you a protector if you will." He pointed down at the fox. "Him. This is Silver Moon or Silver if you wish. He will do anything you ask, and will also do anything to keep you, or anyone else you ask him to, safe. Now," he looked me in the eye. "do you want him as your own?"

I looked down at my feet and thought, _This sounds awesome; like my own servant._ I looked up and nodded. "I do, thank you."

He nodded in return, and placed the fox in my arms. "You are free to go."

I bow grateful and glance down at the little fur ball in my arms. He sniffed me and burrowed into my crossed arms. I smiled and left. I quickly thanked the demon who had my horse ready to go and leaped onto the saddle. Away I rode back into the forest of Mirkwood, once in a while glancing down at the fox and petting him. He purred softly every time I did.

I got home quickly enough and put the horse back into the stable. The little fox jumped onto my shoulder and tickled my neck with my tail. "None of that," I whispered, trying to contain my giggles. I hurried up to my room and put Silver on my bed. After changing into my nightgown, I plopped onto my bed and cuddled around Silver. I smiled and fell into a deep, calm sleep.


	2. Legolas

A/N: ((I don't own LOTR and what not... please R&R!))

**The King and The Prince: Legolas**

Resting upon my silk covered bed, I heard a light knock at the door. "Come in," I said sitting up. It was the king himself who walked in. He was dressed rightfully, with a satin cape dragging on the floor behind him. I quickly got to my feet and bowed. "Hello, sir, what brings you here today?"

The young prince stepped out from behind the king. The king put his hands on the prince, Legolas's shoulders. "I've heard that you are good with a bow, is this true?"

I tried not to smile, but said, "Yes, sir."

"I ask of you to teach the Legolas your ways with a bow. He needs to learn to defend himself," said the king, looking down on to Legolas. The boy rolled his eyes at his father.

I was troubled with this order. Yes I was good but there _must_ be someone more suited for this task. But I was always happy to sever the king, and the prince.

"O rant (of course) sir, but might I ask why you have chosen me? I mean there must be someone more suited for this task," I said, looking over the prince. He seemed to be in fine shape for a royal.

Just then, Silver awoke. He jumped lightly onto my shoulder. I gently scratched his head, then looked back at the king and prince.

The king sighed. "None of them get along with me," mumbled Legolas.

I smiled a little. "I see. When shall we being then?"

"Right away," replied the king, handing Legolas a bow and a carrier of arrows. The prince accepted them and said his father good bye.

Once the king was gone, I said, hard, "This may sound strange, but take off your shirt. I need to see what kind of shape you are in. And," I looked him straight in the eye. "Just because you're the prince, don't think I won't be tough on you."

He seemed troubled by this, but set his bow and arrows on my bed and peeled off his shirt. I walked around him, examining every inch of his body; I kept a straight face but was a bubbling pot of excitement inside. As I did, someone barged into my room. It was Dulin, and he had shock and hurt run across his face. Legolas and I both blushed as he looked back to me and yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!"

I hesitated and looked down. Then, I met his eyes and said, "I'm training the prince to use a bow, and I needed to see what kind of shape he was in, thus what you see now."

Fake tears formed in his eyes; I knew he was faking to make himself look good. "I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong." He stormed out, still crying.

I grunted and said, "Sorry, I've got to fix this." I followed after Dulin. He was waiting down the hall, still crying. _Did I really hurt him?_ I thought. I came up in front of him and moved his hands away from his face. He sniffled and hiccupped. "Listen, it's true; ask the king if you don't believe me," I whispered, looking him in the eyes and resting my head on his chest, which took me every ounce of my moral fiber not to gag.

I just stayed with him for a few minutes, until he stopped sobbing. He kissed me and said, "I'm sorry I was so jealous, forgive me?"

I hesitated, again. I didn't want to forgive him, but really had no choice. Legolas meant more then anything to me, but I sighed and replied, "Yes, I forgive you. But I have to get back to Legolas."

He kissed me again, and said, "Of course, my love." He waved and left. As he did, I went back to my room and sat beside Legolas. He looked at me straight and asked, "Everything ok?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "No but it's my problem."

His hand went on top of mine when he said, "I'm here for you."

I smiled and hugged his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thanks, but we… we…" My heart couldn't stand it anymore. I busted out crying, on his arm. I didn't care, but liked being so close to him, as a friend and physically. Silver purred and rubbed his head on me, as his way to help. Legolas was surprised but whipped my tears until I stopped. She sniffled and said, "Sorry, we should move…" I was cut off by Legolas pressing his lips to mine. Surprised, I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around his neck, but he slowly backed away. I hugged him, and said, "Thank you so much."

He kissed me again and said, "It's fine. What's next?"

Once I knew what I was working with, I tested his strength, agility, and reflexes. Silver watched us carefully from my bed. For a young boy, he well exceeded the average elf.

"You are doing great," I said, from sitting on my bed, with him, letting him catch his breath.

He looked up from his panting, and smiled. "Thank you, so what next?" he asked.

My eyes went to the bow between us. "Now we can start on the bow. One has to know one's weapon in order to use it." Legolas rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad," I assured him.

I picked up the bow and ran my hands over it. "This is a good bow." From that I began to explain the history, usage, and what to look for in a good bow. He just sat and listened, once in a while nodding his head.

When I was done, I got my own bow and arrows from their chest and opened the door. "Get your bow and arrows; we need to find a good place to start shooting."

He picked up his own things and looked out the door. "We can go to the shooting range, if that would be a good place," Legolas said, turning to me.

I thought about and replied, "Yes, that would be a good place to start."

Once we had gotten to the shooting range, I displayed my skills, as Legolas watched, amazed. I twirled my bow around in my fingers, and said, "That's what your father wants you to learn."

"I could never be that good," he replied, still in awe.

"Sure you can!" I encouraged him. "Now let me see your stance... or the way your hold a bow and arrow."

Once he was ready, I looked him in the eyes and said, "Not good, but you're learning." He shifted, and looked back at me. "No," I said. I came up close to Legolas, and helped him reposition. I could feel his hot breath on my neck and my heart pounding. "Much better. Now shoot," I said backing away.

His first shoot spiraled out of control, as I caught it in my fingers. "Use your finger to line up your target and try again," I said, returning his arrow. He tried again, but this one, landed a few feet from the target. "Good, this might just be too far for you, but," I glanced at the sun, "It's getting late. Meet me here say around 8:00 and we can continue."

"Alright," he said, going after his arrow.

After a few weeks for strict training, Legolas had gotten much better. The arrows he fired now hit the target and he could fire in a row with great speed, but he still wasn't as good as me.


	3. The Ball

A/N: ((This chapter does contain some rape so be warned.))

I don't own LOTR...

**The Ball**

It was early fall and the leaves had begun to fall. Silver and I were trying to get a tree fort up before it snowed. I had just started cut wood for our little tree fort when I heard a voice.

"Need some help?"

Startled, I turned around to see the prince in simple traveling clothes. "Umm, s-sure," I said, taken back, my heart pounding. He smiled, stood next to me and started to measure and cut. I quietly helped him, Silver watching both of us, almost jealous. I stopped for a second to asked, "Why are you out here? Surely you have better things to do."

He smiled and took my hand in his. I looked into his eyes, mine wide as the moon. "There is a ball this evening, and I was wondering if you would like to go with me. Luna," he paused, thinking, "you are different then the others. You don't treat me as your prince, but as a person and I really like you for that."

My breath caught and my gaze dropped, heart pumping in my ears. I took me a moment to answer. "Yes, of course. What time is it?"

He kept my hand in his and said, "7:00, and Silver is welcome to come if he wishes."

I nodded and started to cut, but the prince stopped me. I looked back at him; he was only inches from my face, and his hand still in mine. He whispered something, but I could hear him for my heart was pounding in my ears. He leaned forward just a little, to press him lips to my own. Like a reflex, my eyes closed and I ran my free hand though his golden locks. He smiled lightly under the kiss and put his free hand around my waist, pulling me in closer. I placed my hand on his chest and pulled away softly, feeling his sadness as I did. "See you at 7:00 then?" I whispered quietly.

He sighed softly and nodded. We went back to the fort, Silver finally doing something. It was quickly finished and the prince looked at the time and said, "Oh, didn't notice the time. I've got to go, see you later Luna and maybe Silver." I smiled and waved as he left. Silver jumped onto my shoulder once I had stood up.

I jogged back to my room, ripping off my working clothes once I had gotten inside. Silver curled up into a ball on my bed as I drew up at hot bath. As the bath was filling, I picked out my best dress. It was a dark amethyst and had a lavender trim. It was one of those elegant gowns that drag on the floor unless you pick it up. The sleeves were down to my elbow but then fanned out a bit going down to my wrist.

Once I had bathed and gotten dressed, I hurryingly looked at my clock. 6:27. I sighed and went to my hair. I left it down, but fluffed it up with my fingers. I torn my silver necklace on and pushed the ring onto my finger. Silver perked his head up when he heard someone knock on the front door and my mother answer it. I pulled on my shoes as fast as I could and hurried downstairs.

Legolas was dressed in white, which in my opinion did look amazing on him. (The same thing he wore when they saw _Galadriel_.) I stood at the end of the stairs. My mother smiled, turned to face me and asked, "And just where are you going miss? You didn't say anything to me about this."

I sighed. _Opps_, I thought before answering, "I'm sorry mother, but Legolas has invited me to this evening's ball."

My mom's eyes widened when I called him Legolas, and not "the prince," or some other title. I bite my tongue and looked to Legolas for help but he was ahead of me.

"Of course if that is ok with you first," he started. "And I don't mind that she doesn't address me formally, I really don't."

Mother nodded and said, "Just don't stay out too late."

I smiled; Legolas smiled also and said, "O rant. Shall we, Luna?" (Of course.) He stuck out his arm.

I giggled, stepped down and took it in mine. "We shall. Good bye, mother!" She waved to us as we went out the door.

"No Silver?" he asked, as we walked toward the palace.

I shook my head and said, "You look great."

He grinned in return and replied, "Thank you. So do you."

My heartbeat quickened again and I grinned. "Why thank you, Legolas." As we entered the ballroom, I could feel almost all eyes on us.

They went back to what they were doing and we went to the middle of the dance floor. He gently bowed to me and asked, "Care to dance?"

I smiled and curtsied. "O rant." We both stepped forward, he putting one hand on my waist the other going in mine. I placed my hand on his shoulder and the music started. As I gently swayed and moved my feet, I could feel the blazing eyes of a lot of girls on us. _They are just jealous…._ I thought, eyes glued to my feet.

Legolas's voice brought me back. "Is something wrong?"

I looked back up into his eyes and shook my head. "No I was just thinking."

He smiled but then his entire face went pale and his eyes jumped to something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Dulin. His eyes were ablaze and his jaw tight. "Luna could I see you outside?" he asked, clearly not pleased to see me with the prince for the second time.

I looked back at Legolas for the answer and he nodded. "Go, but do come back." I nodded and curtsied; he bowed in return. I followed Dulin out of the palace and into an empty path.

He turned to me, eyes ablaze still. "How could you dance with that… that… Prince! You were promised to me!"

I gulped and looked down, unsure on how to answer. He sighed and mumbled, "Then I guess I will just have to make you REALLY mine." I didn't have time to answer before he started to undo my dress. I slapped his hand, but he tackled me to the ground, finishing with my dress and undergarments. I started to cry and said, "STOP!" He pushed his lips to mine and stuck his tongue into my mouth, trying to shut me up. I squirmed, but he ripped off his own pants and grabbed my wrists. He went inside of me and started thrusting in and out. He kept our mouths locked, toying with my tongue. He finally released into me and grinned wickedly. "Now you are mine." I finally had enough and kneed him in the balls. He winced and rolled off of me. I knocked him out with a kick and pulled my dress on, already in tears. I straightened out my hair and sat against the wall, sobbing.

Legolas must have been worried because I heard foot steps from around the corner. Sure enough it was him. He came rushing over and squatted beside me. "What is wrong, Luna?"

I looked up at him, eyes red from crying. "Nightmare… he… he…" I busted into new tears and looked down at my dress. The prince sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. With his arms still around me, he whispered, "Now now, don't worry; whatever he did to you, I'll make sure it never happens again."

I sniffled and choked out, "He violated me."

Legolas's eyes widened and he cursed. He snuggled me further and placed his chin on top of my head. "Where is he now?"

I pulled my arm from my chest and pointed around the corner. He nodded and tightened his grip around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest.

I heard a rustling and a mumble. It was Dulin. He stumbled around the corner and saw us, nose bloody. He laughed and said, "I see you went back to him." I shuttered against Legolas and he tightened the grip around me, giving Dulin a death glare. Dulin took a few more steps until he was standing right next to us. "You're mine now wench, so come over here and cling to me like that, or better yet don't scream and fight when I'm trying to make love to you."

Legolas looked at me and raised an eyebrow, asking me if he could beat him up, only without words. I nodded softly and got off of his lap for him to stand up. The prince did and looked down at me before swinging a punch at Nightmare. It landed right onto his face and he winced. "How dare you prince boy!! First you steal my lover and now you beat me, now how is that princely behavior?!" Dulin yelled, ready to punch back. But Legolas was much faster and a better fighter, so soon Dulin was on the ground, out.

He picked me up-bridle style-and said, "Come on Luna; I'll take you home." I nodded and rested my head on his chest, comfortable and a little shaken.

"Legolas," I started to get his attention. He looked at me and nodded, tell me to say what I had to say. I took a deep breath, blushed and asked, "Would you…" I swallowed, blushing harder. "Would you stay the night with me? I-I don't feel safe or very well for that fact, and I enjoy your company." _And a few other things…_ I thought.

He blushed also and asked, "Wouldn't your mother mind? I mean, you are supposed to marry that… jerk."

I shook my head as my blush faded. "She won't be home until morning. Something has come up in her work so she left as soon as I did, so we will be fine."

He smiled and nodded. "Then I will stay." We finished the walk to my house in silence. I opened the door with my key and he stepped inside, closing it with his foot.

"Stay down here so I can get changed. I'll come get you when I'm done." He nodded and seated himself on one of the kitchen chairs. I hurried upstairs, whipping my door open. Silver greeted me at the door and I patted his head. Ripping off my dress, I made sure that my room was suitable for him to sleep in next to me. I quickly changed into my night time garments. I rushed down the stairs and looked for Legolas.

He looked back at me and smiled. "Ready for me?" I nodded and waited for him to climb up the stairs with me. Once he did, I lead him into my room.

Silver sniffed him to make sure he could come in and nodded. He nodded back before, he pulled of his boots and put them near the door. He blushed and asked, "Mind if I sleep without my shirt on? This one doesn't do well to sleep in." I blushed crimson and nodded. He peeled my shirt off and placed it on his boots.

Silver curled up in his spot at the end of the bed and I crawled under the blankets. Legolas came around the other side and went under with me. He gently placed an arm around me. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; it smelled like sweet flowers. I went back a little to press my back onto his chest. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Good night Luna."

I felt him kiss my cheek and whispered back, "Thank you for everything, I hope you sleep well, Legolas." I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I awoke to a light breathing in my ear. I smiled when I remembered who it was. I was about to sit up when his grip around me and he groaned, face looking troubled. "Shh," I gently whispered to sooth him. It only seemed to make it worse and he clenched his teeth together.

I just couldn't watch so; I gently stoked his face and nudged him gently. "Legolas, wake up. I am here, don't worry." His eyes shot open and he glanced around with them as wide as the moon. They softened and he let his breath out when he saw I was right next to him.

"Luna, bad dream," he muttered, rubbing the sleep from his face.

I gently nodded and kissed his lips. Pulling away, I whispered to him, "Don't worry; nothing is going wrong. I am right here."

He smiled and muttered back, "I'm glad."

I smiled back and said, "Let's get you out of here before you get in trouble." He nodded and rolled out of my bed. Silver awoke, yawned and stretched. Legolas pulled his shirt on as I got out of bed and waited from him to leave so I could dress.

Pulling on his shoes he said, "Meet me downstairs when you're dressed." Silver jumped down and slipped downstairs.

I nodded and asked, "Can you give Silver his breakfast while you down there? He won't leave you alone if you don't."

He nodded. I explained what he ate and where to find it. He smiled and said, "Will do." And with that he left downstairs.

I ripped off my nightgown and picked out something to wear. My nice traveling clothes seemed good so I pulled them on and my ring as well.

I heard a crash and Legolas cursing loudly. Sighing, I rushed downstairs, sliding when I could. When I slid into the kitchen, there was a broken dish and Legolas was picking it up. He looked up and cursed again. "Sorry, it was an accident."

I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. Muttering a spell over the dish, it came back together and it looked like nothing happened. I handed it back to him and said, "See no damage."

He eyed it with disbelieve. "How… did you do that?" he asked still in awe.

I shrugged and replied, "It is part of my misunderstood powers." I then smiled and stood. Looking over at Silver I asked, "Did he get feed?"

The prince nodded. "Aye, he did."

I smiled and said, "Then let's take off." He nodded again as Silver slipped around my shoulders. Taking his hand, I opened the door and let him lead us back to the palace.

He turned around at the door to face me and said, "Luna, I've never anyone like you. I feel so happy and free around you. Please come and see me again."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Legolas, but I can't be seen around you, at least not now. I will tell my parents as soon, but for now we must not see each other."

He nodded and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "I understand. My head does at least, but I have no control over my heart so don't make me wait long."

I felt tears come to my eyes as I nodded and slowly backed way. Slowly, I bowed and left. My heart and tears kept going as I ran. Silver purred softly.

Upon finding my tree fort, I sealed it off with vines and slumped into a corner. Silver curled up in my lap as I cried my heart out. I cried for everything that I couldn't have and everything that I was stuck with.

Finally, the tears became only hiccupping sobs. I quick noticed someone below me. The vines retracted and I peaked out the window. It was Dulin and he started to climb the ladder once the vines moved. Silver snarled and snapped his jaws as he morphed into his bigger form.

I grimaced and called Legolas though thoughts, something that my teachers had only told me to try. _LEGOLAS!_

_Lu…Luna? _he asked.

_Yes, now please come find me. I'm in the tree house and Dulin is back. _

_I will be right there, _he quickly replied, having other thoughts in mind.

I then got on to Silver's back and clung to him for dear life. _Hurry,_ I thought, tears coming again. I could hear a horse's hooves in the distance but Dulin was closing in fast.

Almost smacking myself for not remembering to do this earlier, I pushed the vines down the ladder, making him fall.

The horse came to a stop and the prince climbed down. "I'm here Luna and I see that he fell." Silver bounded down from the trap door on the bottom and I jumped into his arms. Squeezing my eyes shut, I could feel his arms go around my waist and his sweet voice trying to comfort me.

I winced at the sound of Dulin laughing as he stood up. "I told you to leave my women alone, prince boy."

I could fell other elves ready to kill Dulin if he tried anything. I smiled lightly, but didn't open my eyes. Legolas didn't answer him. _I see you've brought others?_ He smiled and nodded. Silver snarled but didn't jump on Dulin.

"Well I see the prince doesn't have good manners because you didn't answer me. So to make up, hand over MY perfect little wench."

It didn't take much for the archers to fire at Dulin. He didn't see it coming and got hit with 5 arrows. He then clasped, dead.

I clung to Legolas and he nodded to his men to leave. Going back to me, he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "There is nothing more for you to fear. Dulin is gone and I am here to protect you." I nodded and he asked, "Do you want to go home now?" I nodded once more. He picked me up and started home. Silver followed.

My mother was already home, but she allowed Legolas to place me in my room. "I'm going to explain what happened to your mother, ok?" he asked sitting next to me.

I sighed and nodded. "Just nothing of us, if you know what I mean."

He nodded and said, "Of course." Silver curled up next to me and purred softly.

Legolas hurried downstairs and I heard my mother gasp. After a while, the two of them came into my room. Each sat on either side of my bed, putting me in the middle. "Luna," my mother started quietly. "I had no idea Dulin was like that and I'm terribly ashamed that I put you though that. But," she paused, almost looking for the right words. "I want you to be happy and find a husband that makes you happy." She smiled and muttered in my ear, "Like the prince here." She kissed my forehead and left the room.

Legolas smiled, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I must be going, but if you need me don't hesitate to call me though the thought thing again." He kissed my lips gently and left also, leaving me alone. I let out a sigh and fell asleep shortly after.


	4. Go with him, Luna and Silver Moon

A/N: ((I don't own LOTR...))

**Go with him, Luna and Silver Moon**

It was a sun filled summer day, when Silver and I were called upon by the king. "We haven't seen the king since we trained Legolas. I wonder what he will have us do," I said, as I got onto Silver's back. Silver pranced out of our nice home, which was already very close to the castle. I had to show my note to the guards for them to let us in, the huge golden doors closing behind us. The king was sitting in his thrown, dressed in satin and silk from head to foot. I dismounted and bowed. "Good afternoon, My Lord. What can I do for you?"

The king replied quickly. "Legolas is going on a journey and he has asked for you to accompany him."

I was puzzled again. "What kind of journey, sir? And why me?"

Legolas walked in to the chamber wearing simpler attire then a normal prince. _Must have been outside_, I thought under his watchful eye. He sat down beside his father and eyed me carefully. "Why don't I let him explain. Legolas?"

"Yes, father," he said looking back to the king.

"Explain to Luna where you are going and why you want her to come with," he said, flatly before leaving, giving us privacy.

Legolas smirked and answered. "I am going to Rivendell to discuss the fate of the ring. And I thought you and Silver would like to come along and help me." He looked me deep in the eyes. "It is your choice, but I do wish you would come."

A warm sensation flooded my blood as his eyes meet mine. I had thought of him in that way before, but I knew not why he thought of me like that. "We will come with. Now when are we leaving..."

Once we set a date and were packed, I climbed onto Silver as Legolas got onto his horse. I sighed. _This is going to be awkward,_ I thought. But I was determined to protect him, no matter the cost. I braced myself for the long ride, and away we went, deep into the rotting forest.

We said nothing as we rode thought the forest. I looked at the darkening sky. "We should set up camp for the night," I said, toward Legolas. He nodded and stopped his horse. Silver quickly stopped and let me down.

"I'll get some wood for a fire. Silver stay with Legolas." I set off to do my chore, as Legolas set up our sleeping arrangement.

Once we had gotten something to eat and were warm and comfortable, we sat side by side, staring into the fire. Silver was already sleeping upon the branch of a towering tree.

I glanced up at Legolas who smiled back. I felt my face go red and the warm sensation again, as I looked away, gazing at the night sky. Tired from riding most of the day, I gently put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, without any consent. He smiled and put his hand upon mine. I smiled gently and took my head off, opening my eyes.

"We should sleep," he said, crawling over to his bed beside mine.

"Aye," I replied, crawling after him. I lay down on my side, facing him. I gently closed my eyes and smiled as I felt him put his hand on mine again. "Good night, prince," I muttered before drifting to sleep.

The next morning, I awoke to Silver brushing against my face. I giggled and petted him. "Good morning, Silver." I sat up to see Legolas digging through his saddle bags. "I'll be right back," I said, picking up my backpack. He nodded, but didn't look up.

I slipped away to change. I quickly changed my undershirt and slipped my over shirt back on. Then I returned back to Legolas and Silver. Legolas was looking over a map, and Silver was hunched over him. I walked over and squatted, on the other side of the map. He traced our progress with his finger. "This is how far we've gone, and this," he pointed to Rivendell, "is where the ring carrier is. We should make it there in six days." I nodded, as he rolled up the map.

"We should be off," I said climbing onto Silver. Legolas didn't say a word but saddled and jumped onto his horse. We rode deeper into the forest, and so lay day two of our journey.

Once we were stopped for the night, Silver flew out to see what land lies ahead. As he did Legolas and I had a light dinner, and sat by the fire side-by-side again. I met his eyes and stared at him for a minute. His eyes were full of love and courage. I finally noticed I was staring and blushed. He gently put his arm around my shoulders and whispered, "Why the blushing?"

I smiled, kissed on the lips gently, and whispered, "That's why." He grinned at my kiss. "Just like old times hmm?"

I smiled at his comment, and kissed him again, with a little more passionate this time.

He seemed happy with my kiss but stopped me. "We need sleep."

I sighed, but knew he was right. I called back Silver and lay on my blankets, back facing Legolas. He gently wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on my neck. I turned my head and kissed him. "Good night," I whispered.

"Good night, my love," he whispered before falling asleep. I lay awake for a little while longer. His words were strong. I didn't know how much he cared for me but was happy to find out. With my last thought of him, I slowly fell asleep.

Morning came, with birds singing and the sun shining bright. I cracked my eyes open and saw Silver crouched over me and Legolas. He growled deeply. I opened my eyes all the way in alarm. Then I followed Silver's gaze to find a large wolf before us.

Staying cool, I shook Legolas awake, who remained silent as I crept over to get my bow and arrows. I drew an arrow as the wolf went for Silver. The arrow got him right in ribs. He landed before Silver's paws, dead.

Letting out a sigh of relief, I said, "Not of good way to start out the day." Silver got his head under the wolf and slid it onto his back. He padded quite a ways away from camp to dump the dead wolf off.

As he did, I went over to Legolas who looked petrified. I looked at him firmly and asked, "Are you alright?"

He looked back at me, white as a sheet. He shook his head, "Not really."

I gently hugged him, whispering, "Don't worry. Nothing will ever hurt you while I'm around."

He smiled, feeling a little better. He gave me a quick kiss, and said back, "I know. And thank you."

I smiled back. "I gave an oath to protect you, no matter the cost. But enough of this talk we should get going."

"Right," he said, packing up.

As he finished packing, I asked Silver, "Do you mind if Legolas rides on you too? He was quite upset with the wolf; I think he would like it if he could ride with." Silver nodded. I looked over at Legolas. "Legolas," I paused, trying to figure out what to say, "Would you like to ride on Silver with me?"

He smiled, as if he was waiting for me to say that. "Yes, thank you." He instructed his horse to follow us. I climbed onto Silver's back and held my arm out to Legolas. He gripped it, swung his leg over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I blushed at the contacted. He smiled and kissed my neck. "Ready."

"Alright." Silver jumped into the air and pumped his legs. We said and moved little for the rest of the day.

We stopped for the night, as the sun was just setting. We made up camp, as Silver went out to hunt for himself. Once camp was made, Silver had returned, and I set out to hunt for Legolas and myself. I caught two small rabbits.

As the rabbits were cooking, Legolas and I went for a little moonlit walk. We held hands and told each other our hopes, dreams, and fears. We then returned and ate. Silver sat on the other side of the fire, as we snuggled and stargazed.

After a while we grew tired, so we lay on the conjoined bed. I kissed him gently and whispered, "Sleep well, nin herdir a mela." (My master and love)

He kissed me back, and replied in a whisper, "You too, nin mela." (My love) So end day three.

The next morning, I awoke to a rubbing of my shoulder. I quickly sprang awake and heard something in the trees. Legolas looked down at me and said, "There's something out there."

"Do you know what it is?" I asked, creping over to get my bow and arrows.

He shook his head. "No, but it's big." I cursed under my breath. Silver carefully watched it, while we both aimed arrows at it. A ruffle of the bushes and it was off into the sky. We both hit it with an arrow. It fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Silver leapt over to it and sniffed it carefully. We ran after him. "What is it, Silver?" I asked.

He sniffed it and growled. "What ever it is, it didn't like us," Legolas said kicking it.

I nodded. "Before we go for the day, do you mind if I bath?"

Legolas seemed to blush when he replied. "Alright, but be quick."

I grabbed my bag, and started for the nearest pond, then stopped, when he said, "Wait," he grabbed me by the arm. "You alone makes me nervous, especially with the creatures out here."

"What where you planning on doing? Coming with me? No. Got a plan?" I questioned him.

"Didn't think that far…" he said sadly, looking down. "How about I just wait in a tree until you're done?"

"That could work," I looked him in the eyes. "But I want you up that tree, before I start to undress. Got it?" He seemed sad about that but nodded. "Good," I said going back to the pond.

Once at the pond, Legolas dashed up a tree and relaxed against the branches. I began to undress, keeping an eye on the tree. Silver bounced up the tree, also. I slipped into the water and scrubbed myself.

Having a few dirty thoughts in my head, I screamed. Legolas came crashing down with a thud. "What… What's wrong?" he asked, getting up.

I yelled, "You pervert! Look **that **way!" as I sank into the water.

Shocked, he swirled the other way and said, "Sorry, but what did you see?" as Silver bounded down.

I looked around confused. "I… I don't know. There was a lot of notice coming from the bushes and it scared me," I lied.

"Please don't scream again unless you see something," he said, climbing up the tree, keeping his head the other way. Silver stayed down, keeping an eye on me. I smiled at him, and got out wrapping a towel around my body. I sat for a few minutes, before I got dressed. As I belted my sword and slung my bow and arrows on my back, I said, "I'm done. You can come down."

His voice was scared as a mouse. "Sure? Not going to kill me this time?"

I giggled. "No, not this time."

He slid down the tree with grace. "Ready to go?" I nodded and put the bags across Silvers back, then climbed on. Legolas instructed his horse again and climbed on, wrapped his arms around me, and inhaled my smell. He kissed my neck and whispered, "You smell lovely."

I smiled at his touch and whispered back, "You need a bath, but you still smell good to me." I spoke up for Silver to hear, "Ready when you are, boy." Silver took to the sky, accustomed to the weight.

He giggle slightly back. "Don't I know it. I'll do that tonight, but I'm glad you still like my smell right now."

We flew the hours away, talking little. Upon stopping for the night, Legolas tied up his horse and went off for a bath, as dinner was cooking. Silver went with him, leaving me alone. I poked the fire and stirred the stew. Then I wrote a few things in my journal. Silver came strutting into camp, sleek and clean. "Oh, did Legolas give you a bath too? Well you look very nice, Silver," I said, smiling. "Now where is the prince? Did you leave him alone?"

"Looking for me?" his sweet voice shot into camp, before the rest of him did. I turned to face him. A single moonlight glistened across his face, leaving the rest of him dark. He glanced at the moon; his eyes glistening in the moonlight. Parts of his hair were back in the twin braids, the rest of it was falling over his shoulders. All around, he was stunning. He stepped forward and smiled at me; I smiled back. "You look magnificent," I said, standing.

He walked a few more steps forward, right next to me. "Why thank you," he said, taking my hand and kissing it. I blushed a little but didn't care. "And might I say you look beautiful as well."

I giggled and replied, "Thanks." I gestured to the stew. "Hungry?"

He looked at the stew and nodded. We ate, only talking of the rest of the journey ahead. Once we were done, Silver left to check the lands ahead. Legolas took me to the lake for a nice walk. As we walked, I giggled a lot and we both smiled a lot also.

He kissed my hand and said, "We should get back and sleep."

I kissed him and replied, "Yes, we should." We wandered back to find Silver past out by the fire. Holding back our giggles, we set up our bed and got ready to sleep.

Legolas lay down first, and I lay down beside him. He put his arm around my back and pulled me close to him. I put my head on his chest and smiled at him, sweetly. He lifted his head to mine and kissed me passionately. I bent forward and wrapped my hands around his neck. He gently put one hand upon my check, and the other around my backside. The moment was pleasant for the both of us but, it had to end. I backed away slightly and said, "Sleep well, my love."

He kissed me again and whispered, "Good night, love." I smiled, kissed his neck, then lay my head back down on his chest and fell asleep. Day four of their journey end.

All three of us awoke well rested and up of anything. A few Orcs found their way onto their camp though. Silver transformed and growled loudly. The Orcs shifted but didn't go anywhere. Legolas and I drew our arrows and waited for them to attack.

One of the Orcs went after the prince, as we both hit it with arrows. It didn't stop so Silver tackled it to the ground biting and clawing it to death. I stabbed another through the chest with my sword. Legolas fired three arrows into the head of one of them. With three dead, the other two got feisty.

The larger Orc slashed me in the leg, knocking me to the ground. Silver jumped over me, and Legolas looked at me worried. He jumped and got a hold of a tree branch. When the other Orc came near him, he kicked it in the face and stabbed it with one of his twin knifes. He was the last thing I saw before blacking out.

I sprang awake, grabbing for my bow, but it wasn't there. Silver was curled up next to me and Legolas was sitting next to me, asleep. He opened his eyes when he heard me scream when I saw my wrapped leg. "Luna! Sut naa le emel?" (How are you felling?) he asked, pushing my hair out of my face. Before I could answer, he kissed me, putting his hands against my face, as I did to him. He rested his forehead on mine when he said lovingly, "I was worried."

I smiled, and whispered, "I'm sorry for worrying you, that Orc caught me off guard." I glanced down at my leg. He got what I was trying to say, and lifted my pants leg up, then began to undo the bandages around my leg. As he did Silver snatched up an apple in his teeth and dropped it into my lap. I smiled at him, patted his head and said, "Thanks, Silver." I nibbled the apple as Legolas finished undoing the bandages. He gently ran his fingers over the wound, and he felt my skin shutter by his touch.

He glanced up at me. "Did I hurt you?"

"It only hurts a little," I said looking down at the wound. It was just a 1in deep, 3in long , and ½in wide sized gash. I bit my lip. I knew well that I couldn't walk with that gash, seeing it went though a major nerve in my leg. Legolas saw my face and said, "Let me heal it for you."

I meet his eyes and asked, "Would you really do that?"

He nodded. "O rant."(Of course)

I felt my heartbeat quicken and his hands go over mine. I bowed my head and said, "Diola lle, nin mela." (Thank you, my love.)

He kissed me, again and as he rested his forehead on mine he whispered. "Luna…Amin mela lle." (I love you.)

I gently stroked his check and whispered, "Legolas, I love you too." We both smiled, and I kissed him gently, but passionately. We both enjoyed the kiss but the pain of my leg made it stop.

He took most of the night to heal my leg. We exchanged stories and a few kisses to get though it all. He began to mutter something that was almost like singing. I got lost in his beautiful voice and began to drift away into a sleeping state. My leg started to tingle and in a blast of light, the mark that was on my leg was gone.

The wound was healed but the nerve damage was still there, but we didn't know how long it would take to heal. I felt him kiss me once more and whispered, "Sleep well, I love you."

I didn't open my eyes but whispered back, "You as well, I love you too."


	5. Rivendell

A/N: ((Contains sex... and I don't own LOTR...))

**Rivendell**

The next day, we finally arrived at Rivendell. They took Legolas's horse and looked at Silver, bitterly. I stayed on his back because of my leg. "Welcome, Legolas and Luna." We both turn around to see Elrond.

I bowed my head, but didn't have to bow all of the way. "Hello, Lord Elrond."

Legolas nodded to him. "Who else is here?" he asked.

"The ring-bearer and his companions, and the men," Elrond replied. He noticed I was still on Silver and that my leg was wrapped. "I see you have had some trouble."

"Glad the dwarves aren't here…" Legolas muttered. I nodded, and Legolas snapped back. He nodded also and said, "A few Orcs. Nothing that bad."

"They will be here shortly," Elrond said, looking at me. He then sighed and said, "I'm glad none of you were hurt that bad."

I could almost feel the smirk falling upon Legolas's face. We both nodded. I let out a sigh as Elrond muttered, "Come with me then."

He led us though the many paths of Rivendell, until finding a pair of small rooms. "Here are your rooms." He winked at us. "But sleep where ever you would like."

I could feel the redness rising in my face as he laughed lightly and said, "The meeting with be in a few hours. You must be tired, so rest; someone will be sent to wake you." I didn't say a word, but bowed and nodded my head. Legolas nodded also, and watched him leave. I glanced up at him, and he smiled. "Put your stuff in your room, then we can sleep in mine," he said, heading for his own. I smiled and nodded again.

Silver helped me onto the bed and I put my pack down. It was a simple room, with a bed, a small washroom, a wooden desk. I quickly removed my sword, bow and quiver from my body. I heard a light knock on the other side of the wall that connects our rooms. Hurrying as fast as I could, I switched out my boots for lighter ones and removed my cloak. Silver got me out of my room and into his. He was already comfortable under the blankets in the bed. I sat on the bed, slipped my shoes off and slipped under with him. Silver curled into a ball at the end of the bed. He gently wrapped around his arms my waist and kissed my neck. I smiled and turned to face him, pressing my lips to his.

He smiled slightly under my kiss and closed his eyes, as did I. I pulled away just to speak. "We should get some sleep." I snickered and grinned. "We can have fun later."

He grinned back. "Promise?"

I nodded gently and kissed him again softly before re-closing my eyes. He scooted a little closer to me, keeping his arms around my waist. I got my arm under the pillow, on the side of his head. The other gently rested upon the arm around me. I smiled again before drifting to sleep.

"Prince Legolas?"

My eyes sprang open; the rest of me trying to sit up, but Legolas tightened his grip on my waist. "Time to be up, love," I gently whispered in his ear.

He let out a sleepy groan, one arm going up to rub his face.

"Prince Legolas?" the voice called again.

"I'm awake!" he shouted, which made me blink a few times, and woke up Silver. He stood and stretched. Legolas sat up all of the way, taking me with him.

The little elf peaked in the door and nodded. "Good, good. Now hurry; the meeting is soon."

Legolas nodded to the man, telling him to get out so we could get ready. I got my feet on the floor and slipped my shoes back on.

Silver pranced to the floor, whipping his tail, then transform into his bigger form. I smiled at him and turned to Legolas who was changing into his formal attire, shirt off. I paused to stare at him for a minute before he looked up at me and smirked.

"I'll be back," I muttered, climbing onto Silver's back. Legolas nodded. I went back to my room, whipping open my bag. I found the best clothes and hurryingly pulled them on. I brushed my hair; then Silver's fur. I put up my hair the way Legolas usually keep his, 2 small braids pulled back and the rest down.

I smiled at my little fox and got back onto his back. He walked back to Legolas's room and I knocked. "Love?" I asked.

"Come in Luna," he yelled. I did what he said and found him trying to fix his hair. I giggled. "Can you yell me with this?" he asked. He blushed slightly. "I usually had people do it for me."

I smiled and nodded. "I understand." Silver set me on the bed, and I picked up the brush and the little clips, then had him sit on the bed. I knelt behind him and started brushing his hair out. It was so silky smooth and beautiful golden blonde. My hand brushed over his cheek when I reached for the hairs closest to his face.

I finished braiding the first side and went to the next, but his hand came up and stopped mine. He kissed my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back "You are going to be so… cute," I finished, blushing slightly.

He laughed softly, as I started braiding. "I hope so."

I smiled gently, and finished up the braid, clipping it into place. "Ok, all done." I gave him the mirror on the bed and asked, "What do you think?"

He studied himself for a minute before a bright smile shown across his face. "It looks better then I've ever seen." He turned to face me, putting his hands on my knees. "Thank you so much," he muttered, only a few inches away from my face. I smiled gently, and pressed my lips to his. I could feel his arms go around my back as my hands wrapped around his neck. I pulled back and said, "We should get going; we can finish this later."

He nodded gently and gave me a look over. "You are so beautiful."

I smiled and replied, "You don't look so bad yourself." I got down from the bed and onto Silver's back. He let the prince walk in front of him, as we walked though the many paths of Rivendell.

We finally arrived at the meeting room and took our seats near the other elves. Silver jumped onto my shoulder and meroed softly. I smiled and petted his head. I saw the dark haired hobbit, but he looked troubled.

Silver's natural instincts took over as he jumped down and weaved under the chairs before stopping at the ring-bearer's chair. Both Legolas and I watched him in amusement. He jumped onto the hobbits lap and looked at him curiously. The little hobbit was first surprised then a little scared. Legolas quickly helped me up, and the two of us went over to the hobbit. "Sorry," I started and he looked up at us. "He won't hurt you. Silver come." The little fox looked up at me and leaped from the hobbit's shoulder onto mine. I smiled and said, "I'm Luna and this is Silver."

He smiled and stood. "I'm Frodo." He just the noticed who's arm was around my waist. He held his hand beside his back and bowed his head. "Prince Legolas."

Legolas smiled and said, "No need for that, Frodo. I'm here on business. " He lifted his head and nodded.

Lord Elrond cleared his throat. Legolas, Silver, and I went back to our seats and Elrond started the meeting.

While ever one else was yelling at each other, Silver and I were the only ones to notice Frodo was in distress again. I hopped over to him and placed my hand on his shoulder for support and to comfort the little hobbit. "Something is bothering you, isn't it?"

He looked up at me, holding his head. He sighed and nodded. "How do you know? And why is your hair so different from the other elves?"

This time I was my time to sigh. "It's just the way I was born. And it is a rare gift, no one fully understands why I can do the things that I do, but I only want to use them for good." I looked down at him and smiled, his eyes were glued to me since I started talking. "If the prince comes with you, so are we. The king asked US to protect him, and now that includes you and the others." He smiled at me, like I lifted the world from his shoulders. "Now, I know that you really don't want to take it, but it is only yours to do so tell them." And with that, I hopped back beside Legolas, trying to calm him. I was a simple matter, just giving him a cold stare was enough. Though all the noise, he asked, "Did you have a nice chat with Frodo over there?"

I smiled softly at him and nodded. "He seems…" I was cut off when Frodo finally said something. I sighed gently and turned my attention back to the hobbit. The others quickly did also.

Once Aragon was done with his little speech, I hopped over to Frodo, bent down to his level and said, "Silver and I can keep you safe when the others can't." I bowed my head. "You have my bow and sword."

"You also have my bow," Legolas said from behind me. I stood up and leaned against him.

"And my axe," the dwarf finished.

Legolas boasted me upon Silver's back. Legolas walked along side Silver. Along the way, I whispered in Legolas's ear, "Have you ever been around men, dwarves or hobbits?"

"Is that what they are? I didn't know, but I really haven't been around anybody other then elves," he said back.

"There scenes are lesser then ours, so we have to be patient and warn them of everything that we notice," I looked him right in the eyes. "I know you well and I'm very glad you don't have a nasty temper."

He looked back at me and smiled, "Thank you," he waved his hand, "Come on; we should catch up."

I smiled back, took his hand and pulled him forward, along with the others.

That night, Legolas and I both made up some reason that we had to leave the campsite. Silver came with just as a watch. I giggled and tackled him, kissing his lips. I twisted my hands around his neck and slipped my tongue inside of his mouth, wanting it to go farther.

We were already in our lighter sleeping garments so it was easier to go as far as I wanted, and he allowed. I gently began to undo his shirt, as he was occupied slipping off my pants. Once we had gotten off everything, we continued to kiss passionately and

I could feel my heart racing and his manhood being hasty, almost like he didn't want to. I pulled away softly and looked him in the eyes. "Is this too hard?"

His eyes couldn't look me in the eyes, but he did say, "I'm sorry. This just all happened so fast."

I sighed and nodded. "I know, but you really didn't answer my question." I had to repeat the question before I got him to answer.

He shook his head. He smiled before saying, "It's not that, I really do, but I'm just not sure how." He looked down at my chest and blushed.

I kissed his lips softly, feeling his manhood creeping onto me. "Just do what feels right."

He grinned darkly and nodded, before pressing his lips back to mine and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I felt my spine shiver and tongue dance around his with a burning passion.

Legolas used his legs to open my legs a little wider and hesitantly find his way into me. My hands got intertwined into his golden locks and his arms kept around my back. He rolled onto his side and then pushed me onto my back, him on top of me. He slowly moved in and out of me in a paced motion. I broke our lips and licked down his neck. I went back up again, biting as I went. My hands slowly went down to his ripped chest. He snickered and I moaned in pleasure. He stopped for a brief moment to see if he was hurting me. I smiled and shook my head. As soon as I did, he went right back, a bit harder and faster. He continued to speed up until releasing his seed right into me. He lowed himself back onto me, using his forearms as support.

"That was wonderful," I whispered, against his lips, both of us panting lightly.

He smiled, kissed me more gently then what was going on before, and muttered, "I am glad. Let's sleep. Love you." He rolled onto his back and tapped his chest, telling me to come lay on him. I grinned and crawled over to him on my forearms. I laid my head on his chest, laying my arms there too and kissed the bare skin there.

"Love you too," I murmured, before drifting asleep.

That morning was dread for both of us. It wasn't a good first impression, even more so for a prince. But we did get back before most of the others were awake, sparing us the dread question of what we did last night.

It took a couple of weeks for my leg to heal, but Legolas and Silver were both very helpful until then.


End file.
